


Don't laugh because I'm falling in love

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Night, Post Season 5, Stiles falling in love, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha passato gli ultimi anni a frenare i suoi sentimenti per Derek: un semplice gesto del lupo mannaro, però riesce a far capitolare per sempre il povero umano.<br/>Flashfic ispirata da questo post di Facebook, senza alcuna pretesa...<br/>https://www.facebook.com/thispageisaboutwords/photos/a.252010398268137.60553.252006304935213/805047782964393/?type=3&theater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't laugh because I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! In attesa della 6 stagione di GOT ( e io devo ancora vedere la 5) e in attesa di altri aggiornamenti, eccovi una flashfic ispirata da un post su facebook.   
> Ovviamente Sterek <3   
> Stay tuned! <3 <3 Se vi è piaciuta, lasciate pure un commento!

Non era stato lo sguardo magnetico: quegli occhi verde muschio che dietro ad un muro di rabbia nascondevano insicurezza e un'adolescenza pulita e bianca come un foglio di carta, macchiata da quintali di fuliggine.

Non era stato l'aspetto del bad boy, che aveva conquistato loro malgrado mercenarie senza scrupoli, fascinose cacciatrici che quella fuliggine l'avevano prodotta con un gesto scellerato, e donne senza speranza, che avevano subito una trasformazione tale da portarle ad essere dei mostri. 

Non era stata la forza del lupo mannaro mascherata dai muscoli massicci, desiderio di tutte le donne che avevano incrociato il suo sguardo nella popolatissima Beacon Hills e invidia di chi era semplice umano in un mondo in cui il soprannaturale era più che bieca fantasia. 

Quello che aveva fatto capitolare Stiles Stilinski, suddetto umano, era stato un semplice sorriso, preludio del suono più cristallino e sincero uscito dalla bocca di Derek Hale: una serie di risate strozzate, perchè alle quattro di notte si sta in silenzio, anche se ci si trova nel bel mezzo di un pigiama party dove tutti gli invitati hanno già abbracciato Morfeo.   
Stavano chiacchierando del più e del meno, imbacuccati uno accanto all'altro nell'immobilità dei loro sacchi a pelo, in una fredda nottata di metà dicembre, quando il loft privo di stufe o caloriferi divenne più caldo, solo perchè Stiles aveva risposto sarcasticamente, e Derek non aveva lesinato una risposta ancora più ironica, seguita da una sorprendente risata.   
E Stiles si era ripromesso più volte di non incrociare quelle iridi verdi, di non capitolare per l'aspetto del bad boy che in realtà nascondeva una bontà forse innaturale per qualcuno che aveva sofferto come lui, e di non sperare che la forza del lupo mannaro lo salvasse sempre. 

Ce l'aveva fatta, fino a quella serata, nel quale il cuore troppo impegnato a trattenere i sentimenti come una diga con il fiume in piena, aveva ceduto alle vibrazioni troppo forti di una semplice risata.   
Era decisamente rovinato, ora che finalmente era riuscito ad accarezzare quella felicità troppo spesso smarrita in quegli anni ricchi di tormenti. 

Erano le quattro di notte quando Stiles Stilinski si rese conto che il suono della risata di Derek Hale era ciò che le sue orecchie avrebbero voluto sentire per tutta la vita.


End file.
